<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life in Pink by Binkerbell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865654">Life in Pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkerbell/pseuds/Binkerbell'>Binkerbell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Mikoto is also the best and most devious aunt I love her, Non-Massacre AU, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uchiha Shisui Needs a Hug, also Sasuke is a little butt and i love him, and Itachi is so done with him, and crying to Itachi about it, so much pining, this is just nine thousand words of Shisui being a hot mess over his feelings for Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkerbell/pseuds/Binkerbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura’s eyes immediately narrowed and within seconds she was in front of him, hands on his side and fingers gently pressing around his chest.</p><p>“Oh no, Shisui-kun, did I actually break a rib?” she asked, eyes focused on her fingers trailing against his form and luckily not on his rapidly heating face.</p><p>“Uh, n-no?” he stuttered out, and Sakura tsked, eyes glancing at his face before she looked back down, pressing her fingers gently into his side. “A-ah, okay, okay, maybe!”</p><p>Sakura hummed in displeasure, and quickly took off his vest before moving her hands to the bottom of his shirt and tugging. “Off please,” she said. At his splutter, she rolled her eyes with a small smile—was that a blush on her cheeks, no, it couldn’t be—and she said, “It’ll be easier for me to heal if I can see where you’re injured instead of guessing over your shirt.”</p><p>This woman could crush him with her pinkie finger, and he would <em>thank</em> her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life in Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shisui’s chest hurt. Not in the bad way—okay, maybe he had a broken rib or two—but he didn’t care, because his chest hurt as he looked up at the pink haired goddess above him who had pinned him down, her thighs clenched around his abdomen, her muscled arms pressed against his shoulders, pieces of her petal pink hair brushing against his face. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at her triumphant smirk, sweat trickling down the sides of her flushed cheeks from the heat of their spar. Her jade eyes seemed darker too, and maybe it was because of the late afternoon summer sun that was beginning to set, but whatever the reason, Shisui didn’t mind because he got to experience the victorious look in her eyes as she demanded him to yield. Kami, she was beautiful.</p><p>He knew Sakura was a gorgeous woman, had recently realized it, and he wondered how it had taken him this long to notice it. Especially when he was recognizing, right now, here in this moment, that not only was she attractive, but he was attracted<em> to her</em>. Particularly when he knew she could crush him with her thighs. And he wouldn’t mind one bit if she did.</p><p>They’d become easy friends since her twenty-first birthday, shortly after he first witnessed her monstrous strength that he refused—until now it seemed—to acknowledge made him feel some type of way. Their friendship only grew with her constant presence at the Uchiha compound, one of the perks of being teammates with Sasuke, even when Team Seven went their separate ways for their advanced training years earlier. But even Team Seven’s separation didn’t cut off the bond the three had formed early on. Their separation only made the three ninjas forge a stronger friendship, bringing out their more competitive natures to push each other be better ninjas. Shisui was grateful their close bonds allowed him to meet Sakura, because he knew he was all the better for knowing her.</p><p>He remembered when he first met her, back when his cousin reluctantly brought his teammates home for dinner at his Obachan’s insistence. His eighteen year old self had taken one look at her and thought, <em>cute girl</em>, but he didn’t think anything of it until years and years later when he tagged along with Itachi to pick up Sasuke for the dinner he would soon be late for.</p><p>Ever since Team Seven had joined the ranks of Jonin after they’d all turned twenty one, they wanted to join the ranks at the same age—how adorable, they’d taken to constantly training to keep each other to snuff. Shisui had heard the rumors of the pure destruction they left behind after their training sessions, but he’d never seen it firsthand, until now.</p><p>The sun was low in the sky, signaling the end of the day and beginning of night, crickets starting their nighttime song early as he and Itachi came upon the training ground. All of a sudden, they stopped when they felt the ground quake as they entered the training ground, only to be shocked to find the earth crumbled underneath Sakura’s feet. Her eyes were victorious, her hands clenched and covered in dust as she cried out, and Shisui’s eyes widened when he saw both Naruto and Sasuke lying on the ground in front of her. He looked at the rubble beneath them, his eyes going from the ground to her dusty fists. She did this? Damn, he knew she was the Hokage’s protégé and Team Seven were considered the next generation Sannin, but this, <em>she</em>, was something else. He continued to watch in amazement as she giggled and seemed to float over to her teammates, pulling them up and healing them both simultaneously while ribbing on them. Shisui felt glued to the ground, jaw slack, eyes unable to look away as she brushed off the crumbled dirt and laughed as she healed her teammates, acting as if they were nothing but something that could easily be taped back together, instead of the broken bones they likely had from the force of her punch.</p><p>“Do you yield?” Sakura’s voice suddenly said above him, bringing him back to the present.</p><p>He could hear the victory in her voice, and honestly, he wasn’t mad about losing their spar. He was the one who challenged her after seeing her coming out of the hospital looking like she wanted to break something, and he should have known her frustration from her day would drive her to completely demolish him. He had no regrets.</p><p>Taking a slow breath, Shisui gasped out a nod and Sakura released her hold on him with a laugh, hand held above him to help him up. He grimaced as she lifted him to his feet, his free hand coming up to hold his chest as he took in a shaky breath. Luckily, she didn’t notice, too busy putting her long hair into a new topknot, having fallen out during their fray.</p><p>“Damn, remind me to pass next time you challenge me to a taijustu spar only,” Shisui chuckled, then immediately regretted it as he felt a sharp pain in his upper side. Hiding his intake of breath, Shisui shook his head as he discreetly rubbed his side, hoping to ease the pain yet knowing he’d need to stop by the hospital. Damn she was strong, even without her chakra. And damn it if that didn’t weaken his knees like he was lovesick teenager again.</p><p>“Afraid of me, huh?” Sakura teased, nudging him with her shoulder as they made their way back to the tree where she had dropped some scrolls for safekeeping earlier.</p><p>A slight breeze passed across them, cooling their heated bodies, and Shisui thanked the gods June was only the beginning of summer, where they were kissed with slight breezes from the rainy month before the summer heat eventually kicked their asses in August. He didn’t even mind the humidity during the summer rain, and now he blessed the excuse for why he shivered when Sakura looked at him, brow arched as she waited for his answer. He cleared his throat and smiled, hoping she didn’t catch on to his sudden shyness.</p><p>“Ha, ha, no, but you’re a powerhouse even without your chakra,” Shisui said, one hand coming up scratch at his neck. His cheeks felt warm as he took another breath, but this time he couldn’t hide his gasp of pain.</p><p>Sakura’s eyes immediately narrowed and within seconds she was in front of him, hands on his side and fingers gently pressing around his chest.</p><p>“Oh no, Shisui-kun, did I actually break a rib?” she asked, eyes focused on her fingers trailing against his form and luckily not on his rapidly heating face.</p><p>“Uh, n-no?” he stuttered out, and Sakura tsked, eyes glancing at his face before she looked back down, pressing her fingers gently into his side. “A-ah, okay, okay, maybe!”</p><p>Sakura hummed in displeasure, and quickly took off his vest before moving her hands to the bottom of his shirt and tugging.</p><p>“Off please,” she said. At his splutter, she rolled her eyes with a small smile—was that a blush on her cheeks, no, it couldn’t be—and she said, “It’ll be easier for me to heal if I can see where you’re injured instead of guessing over your shirt.”</p><p>“Okay,” he said, avoiding her eyes as he gingerly peeled off his shirt. He heard her sharp intake of breath, and he glanced down to see his chest already starting to bruise.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she murmured, hands glowing green as her fingers hovered over his skin. She pressed down gently, and the cool feel of her chakra instantly calmed him, and Shisui sighed as she healed him. After a few minutes, she stepped back, smiling softly.</p><p>“Thanks, Sakura-chan” he breathed, pulling his shirt back on. She quickly bent down and grabbed her scrolls, and they started making their way out of the training ground.</p><p>“No problem,” Sakura said with a giggle. “I really am sorry, I usually forget my own strength even without my chakra.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry, it’s impressive,” Shisui said, the words falling from his mouth instantly. He chuckled nervously, eyes looking away from her quickly. Kami, his crush was showing, and he needed to get a grip on it before she got a clue.</p><p>“Really?” she asked, shy smile spreading across her face. “Sasuke and Naruto always complain during our spars.”</p><p>Shisui rolled his eyes, and laughed, shoulders relaxing. “Well, they’re dumb idiots, that’s why. They don’t like that you’re showing them up and kicking their asses.”</p><p>Sakura spluttered out a laugh, and Shisui swore he would do everything in his power to hear that sound over and over. Kami, if he wasn’t before, he was now a goner for sure.</p><p>“You’re so silly, Shisui-kun,” Sakura said sweetly, lacing her arm through his. Shisui had to stop himself from shuddering pleasantly at her closeness, and he blessed the heavens she was an affectionate person. “How about I treat you to some dango? You took your ass kicking like a champ.”</p><p>Before he had a chance to jump at the blessed opportunity given to him, a loud screech stopped them in their tracks.</p><p>“Forehead! Where have you been?” Ino yelled, and they both winced at her loud voice. “Don’t tell me you forgot about our plans tonight?”</p><p>“Pig! Stop being so loud, geeze,” Sakura said, rolling her eyes, her fond smile dropping into a pout as she dropped her arm from Shisui’s. He immediately missed her warmth. “Oh, I’m sorry Shisui-kun, I did promise a girl’s night ages ago. Thanks so much for the spar, I really needed that today.” She smiled sweetly, and Shisui knew he was blushing. “Rain check?”</p><p>Shisui’s heart felt like it would beat out of his chest any second, and he cursed the butterflies dancing in his stomach. Why did he have to realize these feelings right now?</p><p>“Of course, Sakura-chan,” he murmured, giving her a small smile.</p><p>“Come on, Forehead!” Ino whined, and Sakura huffed, and with a wave to him, she walked off into the sunset, and Shisui wished she was walking off in to the sunset with <em>him.</em></p><p>Realizing where his thoughts were taking him, Shisui rubbed a hand down his face before tugging at his dark curls and looking up at the sky with furrowed brows and releasing a sigh.</p><p>He was so fucked.</p><p>***</p><p>It’d been three weeks since Shisui had his revelation about his feelings for Sakura, and he was not handling it well. Every time they interacted, which was almost on a daily basis, Shisui’s heart hammered in his chest and he had to mentally pinch himself so as to not stutter out his words around her.</p><p>He was suffering.</p><p>It didn’t help that Itachi had found him lying on his bed and groaning after his spar with Sakura that day, and Shisui had word vomited everything he was feeling to a quiet and patiently listening Itachi.</p><p>After Shisui had finished telling him about his epiphany, Itachi had quirked an eyebrow and said, “You’re only realizing you’re in love with Sakura-san now?”</p><p>“What do you mean, in love with her now?” Shisui had practically screeched, before spluttering out, “W-what do you mean, <em>now</em>?”</p><p>Itachi chuckled, and Shisui had the feeling he was about to be shamed.</p><p>“Shisui, you’ve been smitten since the day we saw her annihilate the training ground for the first time, even though you’ve known of her skills long before that. And that was three years ago.” Itachi crossed his arms with a roll of his eyes, and smirked at the pout Shisui could feel on his lips.</p><p>“W-what, I-I’m not, I mean, ugh,” he stuttered out, and finally he gave up when no more words came to him, and he sighed. “Kami, I’m fucked. How did I not notice until now?”</p><p>“I thought you knew,” Itachi said with a shrug. “You’ve always been attracted to strong women.”</p><p>“Okay, whatever, but what am I gonna do?” Shisui whined with a scoff, ignoring the implications of Itachi’s words and rolling over and flopping face down into one of his pillows. Lifting his face, he said, “She’d never want someone like me. Kami, she’s so strong, and so pretty, and so—” the rest of what he was going to say was muffled as he fell back into his pillow, cheeks flushed as he kept thinking of the woman who could crush him with her pinkie finger, and he would <em>thank</em> her.</p><p>Itachi shook his head at Shisui’s theatrics, and said, “Shisui, you’re an ANBU captain who strikes fear in the enemy with one look from a threat of genjustu.” He only huffed into his pillow in response, but Itachi didn’t offer any advice other than to tell him dinner would be ready soon and to pull himself together with a laugh in his voice.</p><p>Shisui only pouted at his cousin’s—his <em>supposed</em> best friend’s—retreating back, but nevertheless, he dragged himself to dinner and pretended everything was fine that night.</p><p>But everything, currently, was not <em>fine</em>.</p><p>And he blamed Itachi. That bastard. If it weren’t for him, he wouldn’t be here in this bar, eyes glued on Sakura across the table from him while she laughed with her friends, both the ones sitting beside her and the ones who occasionally came up to interject themselves in the conversation. Ino was stuck to her side, her best friend loud with her jokes and teasing while Sakura gave it back to her best friend just as easily.</p><p>Shisui was miserable. All he wanted to do was talk to her, but he couldn’t get a word in. How could he learn to talk to her, even with his feelings clouding everything he knew, when she was surrounded by people? He knew how to flirt, he knew how to talk to women, but apparently, now that he realized he liked Sakura, and okay, loved her, he was a mess.</p><p>He thought back to this afternoon before he’d been suckered into coming to this bar.</p><p>Sakura had strolled into the Uchiha compound earlier, laughing with her arms around Naruto and Sasuke, and when she spotted him and Itachi, her eyes lit up like the sun shining down on them, and sweat gathered at his brow as she unlinked herself from her teammates and practically skipped over to him and Itachi.</p><p>“Itachi-san! Shisui-kun,” Sakura breathed, smile wide across her cheeks, and Shisui was dumbstruck. He never understood why she was more familiar with him than Itachi, but he wasn’t complaining right now. She was breathtaking, green eyes alight with something he couldn’t place, but it filled his heart with longing he quickly pushed aside as he listened to her speak. “Are you guys busy tonight?”</p><p>Itachi hummed from beside him and he felt Itachi look at him to respond, but Shisui kept quiet. He couldn’t form words. He could practically hear the tsk in Itachi’s voice as he cleared his throat.</p><p>“No, Sakura-san, I don’t believe we are,” Itachi finally murmured softly after a moment. Shisui wanted to bury himself in a hole. When had he become so inept at speaking to Sakura? He looked up as Sakura giggled, and Itachi continued on, asking what Shisui wanted, “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Come to the bar with us! It’s a slow weekend, and a lot of people are home from missions finally, and I have a rare weekend off from the hospital, so we all decided to meet up and celebrate,” Sakura breathed out in an excited babble.</p><p>Shisui glanced at Itachi, eyes wide, his cheeks probably flushed, practically begging Itachi to decline. He was in no shape to be at a bar, with alcohol, with Sakura. Who knows what he’d say.</p><p>Itachi only met his eye and twitched his lips, before looking back at Sakura.</p><p>“We’d love to come,” Itachi said, nodding his head as Sakura squealed.</p><p>Shisui laughed, hoping she didn’t hear the tremble in his throat, and he almost gasped when she jumped forward and grabbed his arm and squeezed, smiling at him directly. Why was she focused on him? His brows furrowed slightly before he smiled back at her, unable to stop himself.</p><p>“Can’t wait to see you guys there! See ya later, Itachi-san, Shisui-kun!” she said, before almost bounding back to her teammates.</p><p>Shisui released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, turning to glare at his best friend, the damned traitor. Itachi only smiled, and Shisui cursed the day he met his cousin.</p><p>“Shisui-kun?”</p><p>The sound of his name brought Shisui out of his thoughts, and he glanced up to see Sakura had maneuvered herself to beside him, and was asking him a question. He felt the back of his neck flush.</p><p>“Ne, sorry, Sakura-chan, I wasn’t paying attention,” he said, taking a sip from his cup of sake.</p><p>Sakura only giggled with a roll of her eyes before she cocked her head at him and seemed to bat her eyes. Immediately, Shisui felt his cheeks turn pink, and he was glad he had the excuse of the alcohol and heat from the bar to fall back on as his excuse if she asked him about it.</p><p>“I was trying to prove a point, that Sasuke is the worst and most emotionally stunted Uchiha,” Sakura said, placing her hand on his arm.</p><p>Shisui arched a brow at her words, nodding along. “But of course, that’s a given. Why do you need my input?” He couldn’t help the small smirk that twitched at his lips as he spoke to her, proud of himself for finally talking to her normally.</p><p>“Well,” Sakura said, pouting, and Shisui sucked in a breath as he watched her lips before glancing back up into her eyes as she continued. “Sasuke then said that his mother was the only Uchiha who loved me, and I said that he was wrong. Itachi only nodded yes in answer to my question. But I need verbal validation!” Shisui laughed, having no idea where she was going with this. She tended to take a while to get to the point when she drank, but he didn’t mind as he brought a hand up to cradle his cheek as he listened to her intently, his own onyx eyes taking the change to memorize her features, so close to him while she spoke. She took a breath and continued, “So, don’t you love me, Shisui-kun?”</p><p>Shisui sat up straight as Sakura stared up at him sweetly, her cheeks flushed no doubt from the alcohol, and he wished he’d put the blush on her face. He ignored the sudden thrumming he heard in his ears as he struggled to form words again. He took a sip of his drink to delay his response, giving him time to think.</p><p>“I love you, Forehead!” Ino drunkenly interjected, appearing out of nowhere, and Sakura laughed, pushing her friend away as Ino drunkenly kissed her cheek.</p><p>“You’re not an Uchiha, Pig,” Sakura said, eyes bright with mirth as she looked back to Shisui, and he felt his stomach flip as she looked up at him. “Well, Shisui-kun?”</p><p>Maybe it was the alcohol that made him say it, even though he was only on his second cup, or maybe it was the way Sakura was looking at him. Rosy cheeks making her viridian eyes brighter even in the dim lights of the bar, hair a pink halo brushing against her face; it seemed she lived her whole life in pink, bright and joyous just like the color, no matter what her surroundings.</p><p>“I do,” he said, and Sakura laughed, that sound he’d longed to hear for three weeks since their spar.</p><p>He took a sip of his sake as he felt his cheeks flush even more than they already were, and he was glad Sakura was already laughing and sticking her tongue out at Sasuke across the table as she said, “See, I <em>told </em>you, you’re the only Uchiha who’s a freak who doesn’t admit to loving me.”</p><p>Shisui felt silly, but a sense of peace settled over him as the conversation continued around him. Even though it was all in good fun, he knew Sakura didn’t know how much he truly meant those words, even though he so badly wanted to take her aside and tell her he truly did love her.</p><p>***</p><p>Days passed slowly in the summer heat, yet before he knew it, it was the end of August, and Shisui sighed as he trudged across the village, exhausted after returning from his week-long mission. Recon missions weren’t hard, but they always took more effort out of him than others, mainly because he felt restless at not doing anything other than gathering intel.</p><p>The night air was blessedly cool on his face, and Shisui stretched his limbs as he leisurely made his way home, his thoughts turning to how Sakura was doing.</p><p>It’d been close to two months since that night at the bar, and Shisui had barely seen Sakura. Not for lack of trying. But mission picked back up again, and he seemed he was out of the village every other week, and whenever he did chance to see her, she was always pulled away to the hospital or stuck at the hospital.</p><p>Shisui tried not to pout, he did, but even before he realized he was in love with her, they saw each other at least on a weekly basis. They were friends. And their busy schedules only made it harder for Shisui to try to see if he could get closer to Sakura and see if there was any way she’d possibly ever like him back. If anything, he was determined to at least <em>try</em>, and maybe even confess and put himself out there, but damn it if that wasn’t nerve-racking. Kami, just thinking about the idea of Sakura having feelings for him made his cheeks heat.</p><p>He dragged a hand down his face as he let out a sigh, wishing it were possible. Normally he was so self-assured around women, but the fact that it was <em>Sakura</em>, made him lose every ounce of confidence and doubt himself. What would she ever see in him? It’s not like she would even have time for someone like him.</p><p>The sound of soft footsteps drew his gaze beside him, and he almost tripped at the sight of Sakura, exhaustion clear from her slumped shoulders.</p><p>“Sakura-chan!” Shisui gasped, cringing at how excited he sounded. He pushed on though. “What are you doing out so late? Not that it’s not good to see you!”</p><p>Sakura giggled, rubbing at her eyes, and Shisui felt his throat tighten at her sleepy smile.</p><p>“I saw you walking by as I came out of the hospital,” Sakura said, yawn on her lips as she finished her sentence. Shisui glanced around him, not realizing he’d aimlessly wandered over to the place where Sakura spent most of his time. He thanked Kami for the dark night as he felt a blush tinge the top of his ears.</p><p>“Late shift?” Shisui asked, forcing himself out of his thoughts so he could cherish his time with her.</p><p>“No, I just got caught up in a project and didn’t realize how late it was,” she said, yawning again, swaying on her feet, and Shisui couldn’t help himself as he pulled her into his arms in a side hug, supporting her. Sakura hummed and leaned her head on his shoulder, and instantly he was warm all over, cheeks now definitely flushed pink. “You’re so warm, Shisui-kun,” she murmured, and he chuckled, hoping she didn’t hear how loudly his heart was racing.</p><p>“You’re exhausted, let me walk you home,” he said, proud of himself for not stumbling through his words.</p><p>“M’kay,” she mumbled, eyes half closed as she let him guide her.</p><p>“What project had you so distracted?” he asked softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet night but wanting to hear her sweet voice.</p><p>“Oh!” Sakura said, perking up as she looked up at him, eyes suddenly awake. “Well, you see...”</p><p>Shisui smiled and nodded along as she told him all about the new poison she and Shizune were trying to figure out an antidote for, and how it was giving them issues but she was still so fascinated with what it does despite the frustrations from not having worked out an antidote yet. Her hands moved in small and large gestures as she told him all these things, and her eyes shone with the brilliance Shisui knew she was known for. Kami, he loved seeing her like this. He loved <em>her</em>.</p><p>As they chatted and caught up, Shisui felt as if she walked on the air he breathed. He was amazed at how she could find the beauty in even the smallest things, or even the deadly. Sakura radiated pure joy, no matter what the circumstances, and Shisui felt as if he could breathe easily knowing she made all the darkness in the world seem not so all consuming.</p><p>Soon they were at the door of her apartment, and he blinked, not having realized he walked her up the stairs to her door. He held in his sigh as she brought out her keys, signaling the end to their time together.</p><p>“Thanks for walking me up to my door, Shisui-kun,” Sakura said sweetly, hand on the doorknob behind her, eyes staring up at him as she smiled softly.</p><p>Shisui shrugged and let out a small laugh. “Of course, I didn’t want you falling down from exhaustion.”</p><p>“Well, what about you, huh?” she pointed out, her lips turning into a small pout, and Shisui shook his head. She was adorable. “Don’t pretend you’re not, I know you just got back from a mission!”</p><p>“Heh, you’re right,” Shisui said, rolling his eyes and nudging her shoulder with his. He wondered when he’d stop being flustered enough to be so casual with her. He wasn’t going to let himself doubt his actions now. “Speaking of said mission,” Shisui continued, “I should get home to write my report to drop off in the morning.”</p><p>Sakura sighed, and he wondered why she sounded so forlorn.</p><p>“I’ve missed seeing you, Shisui-kun,” she almost whispered, eyes looking to the side and not at him. Shisui almost didn’t hear her, and his chest warmed when he realized what she said. With a little huff, he smiled as her green eyes connected with his and she said, “Don’t be a stranger, yeah?”</p><p>Shisui puffed out a breath as he said, “Yeah, no of course.” She smiled, and he don’t know what made him say it, but with a teasing tone, he said, “You do still owe me dango, right?”</p><p>Sakura gasped and slapped his chest gently, and Shisui hummed to hide his teasing grin, pleased at the blush on her cheeks.</p><p>“Oh Kami, I do, don’t I?” she groaned, eyes squeezing shut before opening them to look at him. “You don’t hate me do you? I’ve been so busy and I—”</p><p>Shisui stepped closer to her, bolder maybe because the darkness of night hid his feelings he were sure displayed on his face, and he tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ear with a chuckle.</p><p>“Of course not,” he said, staring into her widened eyes, pink dusting across her cheeks. He saw the curiosity in her eyes, asking him to explain as she cocked her head up at him, but he only smiled before stepping away from her. He felt hope spring to his chest, wondering if she understood what he meant, if she was maybe thinking back to his not a confession in the bar all those weeks ago, but he tamped it down, not wanting to give himself false hope.</p><p>“G-good,” Sakura mumbled, ducking her head before smiling as she turned around and stuck her keys in the door. “Find me tomorrow for lunch?” she asked, turning around as she opened her door, and Shisui couldn’t help the big smile he felt stretch across his cheeks as he nodded, pleased when she giggled and bid him goodnight.</p><p>Ten blocks never felt so far away as he ambled back home, wishing their time together hadn’t ended so soon. And it seemed like she didn’t want it to end either. Sighing as he sunk into his bed, Shisui couldn’t help but think, maybe, just maybe he did have a chance with her after all.</p><p>***</p><p>Shisui was a wimp. He was a fucking wimp, and he didn’t know if he could take it much longer.</p><p>His lunch with Sakura the next day was the perfect opportunity for him to confess, it even felt like a real date and everything. And then, he went and screwed everything up.</p><p>They sat outside of a small café, the sunlight catching on her hair and turning it a shade of rose gold. Her viridian eyes sparkled as she told him about her patients she’d seen that morning, and Shisui couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face as he listened.</p><p>“Oh, and Shisui-kun, the funniest thing happened earlier this morning!” Sakura laughed, taking a sip of her green tea. The sound of his name jolted him and he jerked his eyes away from her face, hoping she hadn’t caught him staring.</p><p>“Hmm?” he murmured, eyes quickly straying to his lunch, hoping to distract him from being pulled in by her jade eyes. He didn’t last long though, his onyx eyes meeting hers when she started speaking again.</p><p>“I was returning a scroll Sasuke had left behind last week this morning,” she started, fingers picking at her sandwich in front of her. Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink, and Shisui wondered why she’d stopped talking.</p><p>“Nothing funny about that,” Shisui smirked, rolling his eyes as he continued, hoping to spur her on, “That little dork always leaves something behind wherever he goes. I’m surprised he can find his own shoes to put on in the morning.”</p><p>Sakura giggled, one hand coming up to teasingly slap his hand, and he laughed as she huffed.</p><p>“Anyway,” Sakura continued, smile wide, “one of your many grandmas came up to me, I can’t remember which one, and she asked me for help, carrying her groceries inside, and after I helped, she said, well, um, she said something about you…”</p><p>Here her words trailed off, and she stopped, looking up at him through her lashes, and Shisui swore her cheeks grew a shade darker than the light dusting of red moments ago.</p><p>“What?” Shisui pressed, heart leaping in his chest. Oh, Kami, he hoped it wasn’t something terrible. Or worse, something <em>embarrassing</em>. Shisui could feel the heat of mortification creeping up his neck.</p><p>“Um, well, she said,” Sakura started, eyes suddenly not looking at him, “well, first she called me a sweetheart, and then she said that it was no wonder you were so in love with me.”</p><p>Shisui felt his soul leave his body as his mouth dropped open, face warm and eyes wide as he stared across the table at Sakura.</p><p>“S-she said w-what?” he stuttered out, his heart racing as he reached forward and grabbed his drink, taking a sip. “I mean, I-t-that’s so funny, ha ha!” he said, praying to all that is holy Sakura laughed it off. He didn’t want her to find out like <em>this</em>.</p><p>Sakura tilted her head, eyes squinting in the sunlight, before she shrugged and cleared her throat, a smile suddenly small on her lips as she glanced away. Shisui frowned, wondering what that was about, before she spoke again.</p><p>“Ha, ha, I know, it was so silly, why do old ladies always get these ideas in their brain?” Sakura said finally, a small giggle slipping out, but Shisui could tell something was off. What did he do?</p><p>Oh, Kami, what if, what if he just blew it? Dread settled in his stomach. What if she was trying to put out feelers, because what if she liked him and he just laughed in her face? It was a long-shot sure, but <em>what if</em>?</p><p>Shisui felt panic bubbling up his throat and he suddenly stood up, chair scraping against the pavement, eyes darting at anything that wasn’t the woman in front of him.</p><p>“I have to go,” he said, pushing in his chair.</p><p>“Shisui-kun?” Sakura said, small frown on her face, noticing something was wrong. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“N-nothing! Nothing, I promise,” Shisui assured her, internally thinking of an excuse. “It’s just, I, well, I promised Sasuke I’d get him tomatoes today and I completely forgot! I have to go do that now! Bye!”</p><p>Shisui quickly teleported away, and he could only imagine the look of confusion on her face as he disappeared.</p><p>He was such an idiot.</p><p>***</p><p>Itachi sighed as he heard the door slam. He’d felt Shisui’s chakra flare a few minutes ago, but he should have known he’d come running to him. He could most likely expect Shisui to interrupt him in three, two, one…</p><p>“Itachi!”</p><p>There he is.</p><p>Itachi only arched a brow from his seat on the couch as Shisui practically stomped into the living room, flopping down onto the floor face down. What a drama queen.</p><p>“Itachi,” Shisui whined from the floor. He lifted his head up from the carpet, and Itachi stared at him, keeping his face blank. Shisui let out a huff, staring at him, and Itachi sighed and flicked a strand of his long hair out of his eyes before casually inspecting his nails. He could be dramatic too.</p><p>“What happened,” he finally asked, and Shisui squirmed and dragged himself into a sitting position.</p><p>“I, I ran away,” Shisui whispered, eyes wide, lips in a pout. He looked pathetic, and Itachi could only guess at who he was talking about it. <em>Sakura</em>. He was loathe to ask, but he did anyway.</p><p>“From who?” he said, already knowing the answer and bringing up his other hand to inspect those nails.</p><p>“Sakura-chan,” Shisui pouted, groaning and making a disgusted sound at his cowardice.</p><p><em>At least he recognized his own flaws</em>, Itachi thought as he outwardly tsked.</p><p>“Why?” Itachi asked, finally looking straight at Shisui, his dark eyes begging Shisui to get on with it already. He did not have all day to listen to Shisui bemoan about how he couldn’t tell Sakura about his feelings for her.</p><p>“We were having a nice time!” Shisui started, eyes lighting up as he remembered the events. “Things were going good, and I was building up my courage to tell her or at least maybe ask her on a real date, honestly I don’t know, but I was going to do something, and then everything was ruined!”</p><p>Itachi listened patiently as Shisui continued to ramble, telling him practically every little detail about their lunch date, waxing poetic about how beautiful she looked in the afternoon sunlight, and he had to hold back his small smile at his cousin. He really was in love with her, and it was sweet, and he truly was happy for him. As much as he teased and ribbed his cousin about every little thing, he truly did want him to be happy. And Sakura made him happy. Clearly. But he needed to do something about it before his pining drove Itachi crazy.</p><p>“And then I body flickered away before she could stop me,” Shisui finally finished, taking deep breaths as if he’d run a marathon. Itachi narrowed his eyes, and Shisui cowered under his gaze.</p><p>“Are you telling me,” Itachi started, “you ran away from Sakura-san with the excuse of getting tomatoes for Sasuke-kun? Because you were afraid she would find out you did love her?”</p><p>Shisui spluttered, and Itachi let out an amused smirk. He would never let him live this down.</p><p>“I didn’t want her to find out about it that way!” he said, standing up from the floor and beginning to pace. “I mean, yes it’s true, but who wants their love confession to the girl of their dreams to be ruined by some random old grandma? I surely don’t, and also I don’t think she would’ve even believed me and I just, urgh!”</p><p>“You are hopeless,” Itachi murmured, shaking his head as Shisui nodded.</p><p>“I know,” he said, and Itachi knew Shisui was nowhere close to being able to tell Sakura his feelings, especially if he kept running away.</p><p>Itachi hummed to himself as Shisui yet again fell to the floor in despair, hands covering his face as he moaned yet again about how Sakura would probably never want someone like him.</p><p>Itachi rolled his eyes at Shisui’s complaining, all the while internally already plotting at how to fix this for Shisui so that he himself could finally be free of Shisui’s lovesick nonsense tinging every single conversation lately. He missed his confident cousin who knew where he stood, who had no doubts, and until he confessed or at least did something, this wouldn’t end. Shisui sighed forlornly at his feet, and Itachi rolled his eyes.</p><p>Yes. This just would not do. Luckily, he knew exactly who could help him.</p><p>***</p><p>“Okaasan, I have a favor to ask of you,” Itachi asked the Uchiha matriarch the next week.</p><p>His mother was busy making rice balls for the week, and he offered up his hands after washing them in the sink. She tutted and gave a nod of approval as he began helping her form his favorite snack, and she smiled as they easily found a system between them.</p><p>He had wanted to go straight to his mother immediately after Shisui had his latest session of crying and pining over Sakura, but unfortunately his plans were delayed by a quick mission that took him away for slightly longer than he liked. Itachi had only gotten back last night.</p><p>“Hmm, what is it, son?” Mikoto said, delicately molding the rice around the filling in her hands and placing it in one of the containers in front of them on the counter.</p><p>“I need your help in getting Sakura-san and Shisui together,” Itachi murmured, keeping his low voice so any unwelcome ears weren’t privy to their conversation.</p><p>“Hm, I thought they were together already?” Mikoto said, eyebrows arching so high that Itachi feared he misspoke. “Are you saying they haven’t been dating for the past year?”</p><p>Itachi shook his head no. “No, apparently he only realized he was in love with her this past June, Okaasan,” he said, and Mikoto gasped.</p><p>“Poor, sweet, Sakura-san,” his mother said, and Itachi couldn’t help but nod along in agreement. “I was sure they had starting dating, what, two Christmases ago when he invited her to dinner?”</p><p>“They’re just friends,” Itachi said, a tad impatiently. “But that’s not the point. The point is, I’m tired of Shisui crying about her, and I might actually go crazy soon if he doesn’t do something about it. Okaasan, he’s insufferable. I woke up from a stress dream on my mission because I was worried he had no way to express his feelings without me here, since he’s obviously not sharing them with Sakura-san.” He couldn’t help stop the pout from showing on his face, and he let out an exasperated breath as he sulked. One day soon he knew he would wake up and find a grey hair, and it would all be Shisui’s fault.</p><p>“Oh, don’t whine, Itachi. That’s not like you,” Mikoto tutted, and Itachi frowned. She continued, “Shisui is a grown man, and he’s had plenty of experience with relationships, and talking to women in general, and I’m sure he’ll manage to confess his feelings when he’s ready.”</p><p>“Okaasan, he teleported away from her last week before he even had a chance to confess, saying he needed to buy tomatoes for Sasuke-kun.”</p><p>His mother fell quiet beside him, and he glanced down at her to see what she was thinking only to startle as she let out a few giggles. His lips twitched, but he held them back because he was serious damn it.</p><p>“Oh my, that is adorable,” his mother squeaked out, and Itachi huffed.</p><p>“Okaasan, it’s not funny, it’s embarrassing,” Itachi said, ignoring the way his voice rose in pitch. Kami, now he was really whining.</p><p>“Did I hear something about tomatoes?” a voice said, and Itachi glanced towards the archway which connected the kitchen to the living room to see Sasuke eagerly looking around for said fruit, only to frown when he saw none.</p><p>“No, you did not,” Itachi grumbled, looking away to go back to his task of helping his mother make rice balls.</p><p>Sasuke stepped further into the kitchen, and Itachi sent his mother a look to tell her not to say a word, but soon none of that matter.</p><p>“Speaking of tomatoes,” Sasuke started, leaning against the counter as he watched them, “have either of you seen Shisui? I saw Sakura-chan today and apparently he was supposed to give me some last week? But I never got any tomatoes.”</p><p>Itachi kept his lips shut tightly, but it was all in vain as his mother burst into laughter beside him.</p><p>Sasuke looked from their mother to him, and Itachi sniffed, refusing to meet his eye.</p><p>“Oh, Kami, I’m sorry,” Mikoto said, laughter still in her throat.</p><p>Sasuke only frowned, arms crossing as he cocked his head. “Okay,” he said, holding out the last syllable of the word. “But what about my tomatoes?”</p><p>Itachi slammed a hand down on the counter, fed up. “There are no tomatoes, Sasuke, and there will never be tomatoes,” Itachi almost growled. The sudden silence of his mother’s laughter and the look on Sasuke’s face made Itachi take a breath.</p><p>“What?” Sasuke only said. He looked at his mother, who only glanced back to Itachi, as if suggesting he explain.</p><p>Itachi sighed. He might as well tell him. He was her teammate after all. Voice softer, he said, “I’m sorry, Otouto, but Shisui used you as an excuse to run away from Sakura-san and his feelings for her.”</p><p>Sasuke immediately snorted and shook his head as their mother joined him in laughter.</p><p>“Tch, idiot still hasn’t confessed yet?” Sasuke said, wiping the corner of his eye.</p><p>Itachi shrugged, unsurprised Sasuke already knew. It wasn’t as if Shisui’s actions these past few months, hell, even the past couple years, weren’t obvious about how in love with her he was.</p><p>“Your brother here was just asking me for help about how to bring them together,” Mikoto offered, slapping Sasuke’s hands away as he came over to try and pick up a rice ball. He pouted and Itachi snuck one of the rice balls he made to him. Mikoto rolled her eyes, but let the offense pass.</p><p>“Why?” Sasuke said, chewing into the rice ball and looking between the two.</p><p>“Don’t you care about your cousin’s happiness?” Itachi said instead, wondering if he could glean how Sakura felt about Shisui. Sasuke made a face, and Itachi repressed a groan. He loved his little brother, he did, but sometimes, he was useless.</p><p>His mother was quiet beside them, but Itachi knew she liked to listen to them go back and forth before she intervened. Sometimes they even solved problems without her help, but Itachi knew he wouldn’t be getting any from Sasuke.</p><p>“Does she even like Shisui?” Sasuke said, and this time Itachi did groan.</p><p>“I don’t know, and at this point I don’t care,” Itachi griped. “As long as Shisui finally confesses or makes some sort of move, maybe I’ll finally get some peace. Don’t you care about my peace, Otouto?”</p><p>“Tch,” Sasuke said. “But what about my tomatoes?”</p><p>“Boys,” Mikoto interjected before they started truly bickering, “I think I have a solution.”</p><p>Itachi practically sagged his shoulders in relief.</p><p>***</p><p>It’d been a month since Shisui ran away from his lunch with Sakura, and since then he’d kept himself busy with missions to pass the time as he avoided her. The start of autumn always brought new missions as different villages started preparing for their annual fall festivities, and Shisui jumped at the chance to take more missions to avoid what he promised himself he’d do—confess.</p><p>He didn’t mean to avoid Sakura, truly, but once he got caught up in continuously accepting missions no matter what, he couldn’t stop himself from having excuses to be busy and avoid her, even if she was unaware. He didn’t think he’d ever get over his humiliation.</p><p>Of course, he somehow still managed to see Sakura briefly in passing between missions, and luckily she was just as busy as him and none the wiser. She still greeted him with her wide smiles, eyes crinkled as she looked up at him.</p><p>He sighed as he trudged along the concrete streets, limbs sore from said latest mission. Even if he was running from his humiliation, he knew he needed to take a break from constantly overworking his body.</p><p>The small autumn breeze felt nice against his neck, and leaves swirled on the streets of Konoha as he made his way to the Uchiha compound, the sun overhead not as harsh as it was during the summer months. It was around noon, and he wondered if he’d made it home in time for some of Obachan’s dumplings she tended to make for lunch, and his stomach growled at the thought of warm food. Protein bars were nothing compared to his Obachan’s cooking.</p><p>He smiled as he finally approached the home of his favorite cousins, and he quickly yelled out a greeting from the front door as he took off his shoes.</p><p>Making his way towards the living room, Shisui scrunched his brows at the quiet in the house. When he stepped into the living room, he understood.</p><p>Four heads turned to look at him when he entered, and Shisui froze in his spot, sucking in a quiet breath when he noticed the distinct cotton-candy colored hair of Sakura, who was currently being fitted in a kimono which displayed the Uchiha crest across her delicate shoulders. Obachan’s hands flitted across every inch of the fabric, making sure it fit Sakura properly. Something tugged at the back of his memory at seeing that particular kimono, and he felt all the air leave his lungs as he let out a breath, remembering.</p><p>That was his mother’s favorite kimono. He remembered when she used to wear it for special occasions, his small hands tugging at the hem decorated with thousands of white flowers against the dark fabric. And now Sakura was wearing it.</p><p>He tore his eyes away from Sakura, heart thumping and ears burning at seeing not only his family crest on her but a piece of his family, a piece of his <em>heart</em>.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he chose to scan his eyes over the other occupants of the room while he gathered his thoughts. He was sure there was a reason she was currently being fitted in his mother’s kimono, yet right now Shisui couldn’t find the words to ask. He couldn’t even think properly.</p><p>Shisui cast an eye over the room and looked to see what his cousins were doing, hoping they’d at least give him a clue, and of course, they were useless.</p><p>Itachi sat on the couch with one of the many small portable, folding tables in front of him, a bottle of black nail polish open as he diligently painted his nails. He had glanced up when Shisui entered, but had said nothing as he continued his weekly manicure. Sasuke leaned against the pillar separating the room from the kitchen, a bowl half-filled with cherry tomatoes in one of his hands, which he was currently snacking on. Shisui rolled his eyes at his little cousin, cheeks burning as he couldn’t resist looking back at Sakura, his emotions whirling through his head.</p><p>“Oh, this kimono is so beautiful on you, dear,” Mikoto said, breaking the silence.</p><p>“Thank you, Obasan,” Sakura said softly with a smile. She nibbled on her lower lip, eyes drawn down as she watched Mikoto in front of her, and Shisui couldn’t look away. “Are you sure it’s okay though? I have a kimono at home that would work just as well for the festival.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly,” Mikoto tutted, stepping back and tilting her head, eyes roving over every inch of the kimono. “When Sasuke mentioned you wanting to find the perfect kimono for the festival coming up, I knew I needed to step in.”</p><p>“And Sasuke-kun shouldn’t have interfered,” Sakura said, pointing a teasing glare at her teammate. Shisui smirked as Sasuke rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Tch, this is better than you buying a new one,” Sasuke said, around a mouthful of cherry tomatoes.</p><p>“Otouto, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Itachi said indifferently, eyes glued to his nails. Sasuke scoffed while Shisui laughed, his own arms crossed against his chest as he watched the scene in front of him.</p><p>“Wait, what festival?” Shisui said, finally processing what his aunt had said. He felt like he had missed something.</p><p>“The annual festival signifying the change of seasons from summer to autumn, cousin,” Itachi said, looking up from his nails and fixing him with a bored look. “Or did you forget?”</p><p>“Is it really that time already?” Shisui said, letting out a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck, eyes straying back to Sakura. He couldn’t stop looking at her. She was so beautiful.</p><p>Shisui didn’t miss how Sakura’s eyes flicked to him briefly as he spoke, before quickly setting her gaze back on Mikoto. “Anyway, are you really sure though? That it’s okay? This one is so pretty, and I wouldn’t want to ruin it.”</p><p>“All the more reason to wear it. And it does need to be worn out for a night,” Mikoto hummed patting her shoulder. “And you look so beautiful in it, dear. Don’t you agree, Shisui?”</p><p>Shisui’s eyes widened as he watched his Obachan turn Sakura around to face him, practically pushing her towards him. She stumbled and he reached out, steadying her with his hands as she smiled up at him softly in thanks. He flushed and hoped she didn’t notice as she stepped back.</p><p>“You can’t ask him that, mother,” Itachi said, finally looking up, smirk on his face. Shisui narrowed his eyes at him, cheeks hot. “He’s biased.”</p><p>He was going to kill him.</p><p>“Oh?” Sakura asked, giggling as she turned back towards Shisui. “And why’s that?”</p><p>Shisui’s mouth opened to explain himself, or at least give another excuse, but his aunt jumped back in before he could get a word in.</p><p>“Well, it <em>was</em> his mother’s kimono,” Mikoto said innocently, the gleam in her dark eyes anything but innocent. She knew exactly what she had done.</p><p>“What?” Sakura gasped, turning towards Shisui, green eyes wide and frown on her lips. “Oh, Kami, I didn’t know, here let me take it off—”</p><p>“No!” Shisui said loudly, and he sucked in a breath when he realized he’d practically screamed. He felt the four pairs of eyes stare at him expectantly, and he coughed, only focused on Sakura. “I mean, yes, it was my mother’s, and no you don’t have to take it off, you can keep it, no, I mean keep it on, but I wouldn’t mind if you kept it, the Uchiha crest certainly looks good on you, I mean, everything looks good on you anyway because you’re always so pretty, and oh Kami, I um, ah fuck. I’m shutting up now.”</p><p>Sakura’s cheeks were a delicate pink, not quite like her hair, and a small smile spread across her face, but he knew he’d most likely just made a complete fool of himself. Would he ever stop embarrassing himself in front of her?</p><p>“Shisui?” Sakura said, tilting her head. A lock of hair fell into her eyes, and he couldn’t help himself as he reached forward and pushed it back behind her ear, thumb brushing the soft swell of her cheek.</p><p>“You look really pretty, Sakura-chan,” he almost whispered. “And I would be honored if you wore my mother’s kimono.”</p><p>“Really?” she said, stepping even closer, tugging on the sleeves as she looked up at him. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>Shisui’s heart was beating so fast he was surprised she couldn’t hear it this close to him.</p><p>“I, y-you wouldn’t,” he said, cursing at his inability to form words. He let out a breath. “I promise,” he said, smiling at her. She seemed to be holding her own breath, cheeks now even pinker, and he worried that he’d overstepped his boundaries by sweeping that piece of hair out of her face.</p><p>“Go to the festival with me, Shisui-kun,” Sakura said suddenly, eyes wide yet determined, her face now flushed a deep pink.</p><p>“W-what?” Shisui gaped, wondering if he heard her right. Was she, did she just—</p><p>“Please, will you go to the festival with me, Shisui-kun?” Sakura asked, eyes now looking everywhere but at him.</p><p>“R-really?” he said, looking around the room only to frown when he noticed they were alone. When did everyone leave? Sure, they were all ninjas, but he thought he was at least a good enough one he’d know when his family abandoned him, the <em>traitors</em>. He looked back at Sakura, still confused as to what was happening.</p><p>Noticing the look on his face, she frowned, and Shisui felt his heart drop.</p><p>“I mean, not unless you don’t want to!” she said, laughing awkwardly as she waved her hands in front of her and slowly backed away. “I just thought that, well since I’m wearing your mother’s kimono—”</p><p>“I’d love to,” he said interrupting her and catching one of her wrists, pulling her back to him. She gasped as he pulled her close to his chest, and he couldn’t believe she was letting him hold her this close. “Kimono or not, I’d still want to go with you,” he said, his own face matching hers in color now, he was sure of it. He gazed into her eyes, brow furrowed as he dared ask her one last question. “But why?”</p><p>Sakura blew out a raspberry with a small laugh before she met his gaze, head on.</p><p>“I like you, Shisui-kun,” she finally said, and Shisui gaped at her. She went on, and apparently she could ramble just as well as him. “I’ve liked you for forever actually, so long that it’s embarrassing. And I, well, I’m tired of waiting to see if I can read you—” Shisui’s mouth fell open even wider—he was so obvious about how he felt and what did she mean—“and I always overthink every interaction between us especially because I can’t stand being wrong and what if I am, and I’ve gone and fallen in love again only to be blindsided by unrequited feelings, <em>again</em>, you remember how embarrassing that was for me when Sasuke laughed in my face when we were thirteen, but anyway, I might as well take my shot and just finally, <em>know</em> and—”</p><p>Shisui placed a finger on her lips, and her eyes looked up at him, widening at being shushed mid-ramble, the bright green of her eyes seeming to be flecked with ribbons of a darker green, only enhancing her shock.</p><p>“You love me?” he breathed, his other hand reaching up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing against her rosy skin. Her face was really close now, and he didn’t know when he’d gone and rested his forehead against hers, but here he was, their nervous breaths mixing in the warmth of confessions.</p><p>Shivering under his touch, Sakura nodded and said, “I really do.”</p><p>Shisui smiled, eyes closing as he took a deep breath and tilted his head back, before he opened his eyes, smiling down at her, and letting out a joyous laugh. Sakura smiled, eyes still unsure, and he realized he hadn’t answered her.</p><p>“Sakura-chan,” he said softly, feeling the confidence he’d missed in the past couple of months build in his chest, “Sakura. I’ve only just realized it lately, but I’m hopelessly in love with you.” Sakura gasped, but he pushed on, needing to say these words to let her know exactly how he feels, and has felt for a long time, even if he didn’t know it. “I don’t know why it took me so long to realize it, but I’ve been a mess these last few months as I struggled with wanting to tell you and failing miserably at it. I don’t know if you noticed?”</p><p>At that, Sakura laughed, understanding, and maybe remembrance, flickering in her eyes, as she smirked up at him and said, “Tomatoes?”</p><p>Shisui laughed and nodded his head, thankful for her interjection, and could he believe it, his embarrassing past actions. He was about to go on another ramble. “Yes, tomatoes. Kami, I was so nervous. I wanted to tell you that day actually, but I didn’t my confession to be perfect and not ruined by some old lady,” he explained with a shrug and a small laugh. “I panicked.”</p><p>Sakura laughed again, and he with her, and suddenly her arms were around his neck and they were kissing, lips tangled together in the sweetest of kisses. Shisui sighed against her mouth, and she pulled back, smiling up at him.</p><p>“I love you, Shisui,” she said, sparkling viridian eyes wide as she leaned forward, connecting their foreheads again.</p><p>“And I love you,” he whispered, moving his arms to circle her waist to keep her close to him. “I’d also love to take you to the fall festival, and every festival after, if you’ll have me.”</p><p>Sakura only giggled and then her lips were back on his, and Shisui felt his heart ease back into a normal rhythm, at peace and in pure bliss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This little (ha!) one shot has been living in my head rent-free for the past week, and I couldn't stop writing and editing and writing and editing some more until finally this was finished, now exactly a week later. This idea only came to me because I've had this song, also the name of the story (clever, I know), stuck in my head on loop for the past maybe month or so? It also didn't help that I loved the song so much I played it on repeat as well. If you want to listen to the song while you read, go find "Life in Pink" by The Ready Set on YouTube or Spotify, and take a listen and understand why I've been stuck on this song for this pairing.</p><p>Plus, I just love the idea of a constantly pining and upset Shisui, and I needed to write it.</p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you want to say hi or come scream at me over on my Naruto side blog where I post updates and other things, come find me at <a href="https://sakuradeservedbetter91.tumblr.com/">sakuradeservedbetter91</a>.</p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>